I Wanna Feel Something
by FireGirl09
Summary: What was House doing in the clinic with a guitar' Cameron wondered. House realizes that he has to do something rash to win Cameron back. Songfic to the song I Wanna Feel Something by Trace Adkins. HouseCameron. Oneshot.


This is my first posted House fic. House is so out of character in this fic but I love the song this is to (I Wanna Feel Something by Trace Adkins). I changed some of the lyrics to fit in with Cameron and House's 'relationship'. Also, I did not have a beta on this so any mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

* * *

It was Cameron's last official day at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in Princeton, New Jersey. Since she was the only member of House's team that remained, she was left alone sitting in the conference room, sorting House's mail for the last time. For some reason she was sad; why should she feel sad, she had quit, after all? It had been exactly two weeks since Chase was fired, Foreman had left, and she had quit. House had said nothing personal to her since the night she had told him she was leaving; he was strictly professional for the first time since she had joined his team. 

He had not seemed surprised when she handed him her letter of resignation. He had cracked a joke; he had know it was coming and simply lightened the mood with the joke about naked pictures of her. He had accepted the letter, no questions asked. She had tried to verbally justify her reasons for leaving to him. "I've gotten all I can from this job." She had lied; she had not gotten him, and he was all she had ever wanted.

"What do you expect me to do? Break down and apologize; beg Chase to come back?"

"No...I expect you to do what you always do: I expect you to make a joke, go on...I expect you to be just fine." Then she had touched his arm, sliding her hand down it slowly so that her touch lingered, and then her eyes met his as she leaned in close to him, "I'll miss you," and then she was gone.

He had not come after her, calling her name, like she wished he would; he was just not that type of person. Maybe her leaving would allow him to start fresh, with a new team, with a new attitude, and with a new sense of himself. But deep down, she knew he would never change, not for Stacey, not for her, not for Wilson, not for Foreman, not for Chase, not for Cuddy, not for the hospital, not for patients, and not for himself.

She sighed. She had finished sorting his mail several minutes ago and had been staring into space for the past few minutes. She checked her watch; it was 3:42. She had two hours of clinic duty to do today; she decided to go ahead and get started with it. She headed down in the elevator, humming a tune of her own creation.

The clinic was packed as usual. She signed in and was immediately assigned a patient in room 2. After 5 minutes she had diagnosed a 15 year old girl with bronchitis and gave her a prescription of some antibiotics. The girl, alone, thanked her before Cameron walked her out and asked her why she was alone.

"Oh, my mom's at work and she asked it it was okay if I went alone since we only live a few blocks from here," she had explained.

"Do you need a ride home?" Cameron asked nicely.

"Oh, no thanks, but I appreciate you asking. It's pretty warm out so I think I'll be fine."

"Ok, 'bye."

" 'Bye."

It was only then that Cameron had a chance to look around. The nurses were scurrying about, checking patients in and typing information into computers. Patients were talking with one another, some keeping their children entertained while others read books or magazines. And there was House, sitting on a stool beside of the nurse's station with a guitar. What was House doing in the clinic with a guitar?

House's eyes met hers; he was about 5 yards away from her. He immediately began to play something on his guitar. It was upbeat, but country at the same time. A few seconds later he began singing in a deep voice that could only be described as beautiful.

_If you're tellin me I'm not on fire  
You're just preachin to the choir  
I've gotten dull as old barbed wire from livin'  
Last night I watched the evening news  
It was the same ol' nothin new  
It should have cut me right in two  
But it didn't  
I dont know why it didn't _

The clinic was suddenly silenced; the nurses stopped typing on their computers, patients stopped talking, children were shushed by their parents, and patients looked up from their books and magazines. House's eyes never left her's. He had this look in his eyes that she had never seen before. It was a mixture of seriousness, sadness, and...fear?

_But I wanna feel somethin'  
Somethin' thats a real somethin'  
That moves me, that proves to me I'm still alive  
I wanna heart that beats and bleeds  
A heart that's bustin' at the seams  
I wanna care, I wanna cry, I wanna scream  
I just wanna feel somethin' _

Was this really happening? Was House singing to her in the middle of the clinic at the hospital? He was being bold, forward, daring, willing to make a fool of himself in public and in front of her; what the hell was the matter with him?

_If you're tellin me that's just how it is  
I dont buy it 'cause once I was kissed  
By a brown-headed girl with cherry lips  
In my office when she thought I was __dyin__'  
And I felt it somewhere in my soul and time stood still and I couldn't let go  
I can't tell you cause I don't know how I got so cold  
When did I get so cold _

Cameron felt tears come to her eyes; _he was singing about her!_ He was opening up to her, he was telling her how he felt, and he was doing it all in front of at least 25 other people. Cameron covered her mouth and nose with her hands; she was in shock.

_I just wanna feel somethin'  
Somethin' thats a real somethin'  
That moves me, that proves to me I'm still alive  
Run my fingers through your fingers, across your face and through your hair  
And close my eyes and breathe you in like air  
I just wanna feel somethin' _

He wanted her! He wanted _her! _The man of her dreams, the man she had been in love with for three years, the man she compared all other men to, wanted her! She felt tears running down her cheeks as she just stood there, fifteen feet away from him, listening to him put his heart down on the table, asking her to accept it. He wanted her so that he could be real, open, and less like the sarcastic son-of-a-bitch he had become over the years.

_I hate that I'm jaded and I make you cry  
But still you stick around me, only God knows why  
Damn it all to hell, I'm done  
Cause I don't like what I've become  
So come here, baby  
Come here, baby _

He had this look in his eyes that was pleading for her to listen to what he was saying. His voice was so beautiful, as was his guitar playing. He was so talented and yet she had never heard him play like this before. She had heard him play the piano before, but he was playing with such passion right now, and it was all for her!

_I just wanna feel somethin'  
Somethin' thats a real somethin'  
That moves me, that proves to me I'm still alive  
Run my fingers through your fingers, across your face and through your hair  
And close my eyes and breathe you in like air  
I just wanna feel somethin' _

_  
Come here, baby_

He said the last line softly as he played the last few notes of the song before the sound of the guitar faded out. The room immediately erupted in applause. It was only then that House and Cameron looked around, realizing for the first time how many people had stopped to listen. Cuddy and Wilson stood beside one another, smiling at them both while multiple other doctors, nurses, and passerbyers had all stopped to listen.

House removed the guitar from his lap, leaning it against the stool before he stood up, still looking into her eyes. She quickly walked towards him and threw her arms around him, laying her head against his chest as more tears made their way down her cheeks. "Stay," he whispered.

"I never wanted to leave," she admitted.

"What about Chase?" he asked.

"He'll get over me."

His arms tightened against her as he lay his chin on her shoulder. "Good."

"So what does all of this mean?" she questioned hopefully.

"It means that I've finally come to my senses and realized that if I didn't do something to win you back, that you'd be gone for good this time and off with Chase to god knows where."

Cameron laughed at this as she pulled away from him and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "So we'll give _this_ a try?"

"We'll give it our best shot and hope to hell it works out," he assured her.

"Finally," was all she could get out before House pulled her into a mind numbing kiss.

"About damn time," they both heard Cuddy say. Cameron burst into giggles as House merely smiled as he leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

What did you think? I know this has no way of ever happening in the show but it is always nice to dream. Please review!!!!!! 


End file.
